A typical cushion assembly used in seating applications includes an aesthetic cover surrounding a soft and resilient filler material such as polyurethane foam, springs and the like. Most cushions are constructed with material which provides a desired support and comfort to the user. Polyester fiber toppers are sometimes used on top and side of the cushion assembly on which a user may sit to provide a better “hand,” which is a desired feel. An additional wrap is occasionally used to provide a desired function such as to provide improved resistance against flammability. The wrapped and/or padded core structure, usually made up of polyurethane foam is inserted into an aesthetic cover. The foam core is generally the same dimensions as the cover or very slightly larger than the cover.
The feel of foam cushions is very customizable. This is done by changing the foam chemistry for a given density. One measurement of “feel” for a cushion is the Indentation Load Deflection, ILD, which is determined using industry guidelines. The ILD is the amount of pounds (measured as resistant force) required to compress a 4 inch thick, 15 inch×15 inch sample to 3 inches (or 25% of original height). For example, a typical 4 inch tall polyurethane foam cushion having a density (in pounds per cubic foot, or “pcf”) of 1.0 pcf has an ILD of 30.
In addition due to processing and chemistry changes this is tunable within a range of 10-40 ILD; a density of 1.2 pcf is tunable to 20-50 ILD; and so on.
A given foam cushion must also exhibit an acceptable comfort or “support factor,” typically in the range of 1.7-4.0. The support factor calculated by dividing the force required to compress a 4″ thick sample to 65% of its height by the force required to compress to 25% of its height; i.e. comfort factor=(ILD @65%)/(ILD @25%). In addition to comfort, a standard foam cushion must survive industry durability tests over several thousand cycles during which the foam cushion must substantially maintain its height and shape while maintaining the support factor. Polyurethane foam cushions are highly tunable in that a foam material can be easily selected to provide a desired density, ILD and support factor, which in turn provides the durability for a given application. For polyester fiber cushions, the ILD is very closely tied to the density and such fiber cushions are not easily tuned to provide both comfort and durability. To provide better durability fiber cushions must be made very dense but that is generally not acceptable as comfortable for the end user. It should be understood that while ILD is mentioned relative to foam, that ILD tests apply outside the world of foam, and can be applied to batts made of any type of material (including polymer batts).
Foam is generally very resilient and tunable but the chemistry is such that in its native state it is very highly flammable, further the process of making foam is considered harmful to the environment. Several attempts to replace foam with polyester fiber have resulted in different formed, thermo-bonded or loose fiber constructions, but none have been able to achieve desired comfort and performance sufficient for broad commercial viability due to the difficulty in tuning. Loose fibers or thermo-bonded fibers are sometimes used in outdoor cushion applications to provide improved long-term resiliency over foam. The fibers are loosely arranged relative to one another in an unconnected fashion, permitting the fibers to shift uninhibited within the cover. Such outdoor cushions are not very durable and as such not suitable for conventional seating and bedding applications.
Tufting has been used to secure multiple layers to one another or provide an aesthetically pleasing exterior cover. Often, the tufts are visible through the cover. For example, tufting is used in futons to secure the multiple layers to one another and the exterior cover. The exterior cover is arranged rather loosely about the layers.